


Connections

by Slybrarian



Series: Strange Aeon [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slybrarian/pseuds/Slybrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan's always found Sheppard inexplicably attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the "Non-McSmooch" community on Livejournal.

Evan can't help the little thrill that runs up his spine when he steps into the conference room and saw that, yes, Major John Sheppard was _his_ John Sheppard. The SGC is the last place Evan ever expected to see him, at least after he heard about the disaster in Afghanistan. There he is, though, slouching in his chair and idly twirling a pen in his fingers. He glances up the instant Evan steps through the door and a lazy smile slowly spreads across his face. Evan starts to grin back, but clamps down on it fast. They're not in private and Sumner has a certain reputation, one that suggests to Evan that it'd be best if Sumner's first impression of him doesn't involve him being buddy-buddy with Sheppard. When Evan sitsdown, though, he ever so briefly brushes his hand against Sheppard's under the table. After that, he's one hundred percent cool and professional for the rest of the day.

That night Evan takes Sheppard and Mitchell to dinner at O'Malley's. At first he thinks they're just friends, but as the hours pass he starts to think there's something more there. It's hard to say one way or another, because Evan's flying too high at the moment from the constant buzz of Sheppard's presence. It's the same irresistible magnetic pull that first drew him to the cocky, laid-back pilot in the first place, although it was the real man underneath the slacker exterior that kept him coming back for more than just a quick fuck. Evan hadn't realized how much he missed it until now, when he was finally near him again after years apart. If they were anywhere else, Evan thinks there's a good chance he'd have already pulled Sheppard into the restroom and blown him on the spot. O'Malley's isn't that kind of establishment, though, and the place was too popular with the regular Air Force to risk it. Evan settles for inviting Sheppard back to his place, phrasing it as an offer of housing off the base because of too many years of hiding away. He invites Mitchell, too, because by now he's convinced there's something between Sheppard and Mitchell, but the colonel turns him down. On the one hand, it's a pity. Cam Mitchell is a fine man with an even finer body, and if Evan had known he was anything but the straight farm boy he seemed Evan would have made a pass years ago. He can all but feel the momentary surge of hope and longing from Sheppard as they leave, too. On the other hand, no Mitchell means that Evan gets Sheppard all to himself, and he won't complain about that.

They're stripping before Evan even gets his apartment door locked. The result is a trail of clothing leading back to the bedroom, which under any other circumstances would have left Evan annoyed as all hell, but just this once he's willing to let it slide. He gives Sheppard a good shove that sends him sprawling onto the bed, then climbs up on it himself. Sheppard grins at him, his smile glistening in the moonlight pouring through the window. Evan straddles him, stretches out on top of him to get as much skin contact as he can, because Sheppard is burning like the heart of the sun and Evan's desperate to soak up as of that heat as he can. The two of them are face to face now, and for a long moment they just look each other in the eye.

Then Sheppard leans up a little and kisses Evan, and it is. So. Damn. Good. In that second Evan knows that he would follow John on a dozen one-way missions, would follow him straight into hell itself, because anything would be worth more of this.


End file.
